Porqué la Sala de Menesteres es lo mejor
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Podría ser que la Sala de Menesteres fuera lo mejor que tiene Hogwarts? ¿O quizás lo peor? Ron está a punto de descubrirlo. OneShot Harry


Hola!

A pesar de que llevo mucho tiempo en esta página, nunca me he atrevido a publicar algo aquí. Y después de pasarme _meses_ leyendo fics de Harry Potter, se me dio por hacer un OneShot, la verdad al principio no tenía idea de qué podría ser, pero apenas tecleé la primera palabra, las ideas empezaron a fluir. Así que, recalcando lo obvio, este es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom, y el primero que publico en FFN, as well.

Espero que les guste =)

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, escenarios y cuadros pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Claim:** Harry x Hermione x Ron

**Nota:** Yo no soy fan de H&Hr, no me gusta la idea de estos dos juntos como una pareja para siempre, pero este es un _fic _(ficción, ficción) y su relación no es _tan_ obvia_._

* * *

**Porqué la Sala de Menesteres es lo mejor que tiene Hogwarts**

Ronald Weasley se preguntaba dónde podía estar Harry en ese momento. ¿Por qué de repente sus desapariciones se hacían más constantes? Sabía que ya no tomaba lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape, porque el mismo profesor se había encargado de suspenderlas. Y las lecciones privadas con Dumbledore llegaban cada vez más tarde, cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Así que sabía de antemano que no estaba en ninguno de estos despachos. Tampoco abajo en el campo de Quidditch, porque él venía de allá.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana menor, cuando la vio saltar por el agujero del retrato. Hacía más de media hora que había llegado a la Sala Común, y no lo ubicaba en ningún lugar.

-También lo he estado buscando- contestó Ginny con frialdad. Desde que se había peleado con Dean, y después esa misma tarde con Ron (y con Harry como testigo), no tenía ganas de hablarle a ninguno de los tres.- Cuando lo veas, dile que el equipo está esperando una fecha para entrenar. El partido contra Ravenclaw es en dos semanas y necesitamos un plan de juego.- y sin darle tiempo a su hermano de responder, se pasó de largo con el mismo ceño fruncido que muchas veces había visto usar a su madre cuando ya no había nada más que discutir.

Vio pasar a Dean junto a Seamus, y se evitó tener que ir a preguntarles. Él no le hablaba al primero de éstos, se limitaba a compartir el cuarto con él, porque debía_ - si hubiera estado en sus posibilidades, lo hubiera largado el mismo día en que lo encontró besando a su hermana a mitad de pasillo.-_ y hablarle a Seamus, ignorando completamente al otro, sería realmente descortés.

Resopló con frustración: como si a él le importaran los modales. Debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione. Y al pensar en ello, volvió a bufar más fuerte. Ella era otra de las personas que estaban en su lista de _no hablar._

Porque sin quererlo, la había alejado. Y ahora las cosas no estaba muy bien para intentar arreglarlas, porque la había tratado realmente mal. ¡Y es que él también tenía orgullo! Y no pudo soportar saber que ella había besado al odioso descerebrado de Krum.

Apretó los puños. Él era un idiota. El más idiota de Gryffindor, y tal vez de todo Hogwarts, si descontaba a Malfoy.

_-Won-Won.-_ escuchó a lo lejos, cerca de las escaleras que conducía a la habitación de las chicas.

_-Oh no, Lavender-_ se dijo mentalmente, retrocediendo unos pasos y dándose vuelta para hacerse paso a través del agujero del retrato. Empujó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y empezó a correr, asustado de que su propia novia pudiera estar siguiéndolo.- _Qué tonto,_ pensó, _huir de tu __novia __así…_

Pero ya no la soportaba más. Era como si todo el día quisiera estar junto a él, y ya era suficiente con verla en las clases y en el Gran Comedor como para seguir junto a ella por el resto del día en la Sala Común. No dudaba que si se lo permitieran, ella pudiera también dormir en la misma habitación.

Supo que todavía estaba en la séptima planta porque vio la estatua de _Lachlan el Larguirucho,_ que se encontraba entre las escaleras y el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Hogwarts era tan grande que hasta a veces él perdía el sentido de orientación a penas dejaba la Torre de Gryffindor; sea como sea, siguió con su plan de perderle la pista a Lavender Brown. (Porque aún podía escuchar su llamado desde donde estaba).

Apresuró el paso, a la vez que tarareaba una canción. El ser _prefecto_ tenía sus ventajas, aunque todo el tiempo conllevara a responsabilidades, sabía que si Filch o la Sra. Norris lo encontraban fuera de su Casa a horas de Toque de Queda, tendría la excusa de que _patrullaba._ Aunque no fuese así.

Su andar fue disminuyendo cuando llegó al lado de la ventana, al extremo de aquel estrecho pasillo; y antes de recodar la esquina, se detuvo completamente al ver un par de sombras reflejadas en el tapiz que se mueve de _Barrabás el Chiflado_, el cual intentaba enseñar ballet a unos trolls.

Sacó la cabeza lo suficiente para espiar sin ser descubierto; por algún extraño motivo, no quería que los dueños de aquellas voces supieran que _él_ estaba ahí.

-Suerte que estás peleada con Ron, así no tienes que darle explicaciones. ¡No sé qué le voy a decir cuando pregunte dónde estuve!- comentó un famoso chico de ojos verdes.

-Dile que estuviste con Dumbledore, es cierto después de todo- una castaña se encogió de hombros, parecía desinteresada del tema por completo.

-Odio tener que mentirle- Harry bajó la cabeza, pero la chica tomó una de sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Ya habrá tiempo- aseguró, acomodando un mechón de aquel travieso pelo azabache tras la oreja de su dueño.- Aunque… a mí me _divierte_ esconder lo nuestro- dijo, con una sonrisa juguetona, coqueta, provocativa.

-Vámonos antes de que Filch nos descubra- contestó Harry, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose. Su sonrisa traviesa todavía adornaba su rostro.

-¿Hermione Granger, está tratando de romper las reglas?- inquirió Harry en tono pícaro, mientras dejaba que la muchacha se hiciera con su cuello.

-Sólo contigo- Hermione se puso de puntitas para besarlo delicadamente en los labios. Era cierto que no era mucho más alto que ella, pero se había acostumbrado así.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la apegó más a él, para después de unos segundos soltarla con frustración.

-Vamos- dijo con voz seca. Le había costado controlarse, pero no quería tener que volver ahí adentro. Mañana tenía doble clases de Pociones a primera hora, y en verdad necesitaba descansar_._

Ron permaneció varios minutos más cuando se hubieron alejado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, tan grandes como dos huevos de dragón. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto todo ese tiempo?

Maldita sea la Sala de Menesteres.


End file.
